Outside
by BunnyBolts
Summary: "Outside. Fresh air. Something you think you wouldn't miss so badly. Outside, the place where flowers bloom and life flourishes. Outside, the place where people could gather up and have fun together without the fear of being locked in a tight space... Oh, how one longs for the outside world after being locked in for so... so long.. If only we hadn't gone in here..." Accepting OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**... Hi.**

**It's been really long, huh? I'm not one to keep up with their own stories...**

**Um, I kind of deleted like two of my stories, mainly because I didn't exactly like them, except one. I'm hoping to update that story pretty soon, once I get an idea for it at least.**

**For now, have another story that I'm starting. It's been thought out for quiet a bit, and by a bit I mean about two weeks now, but hey! Might as well, right?**

**Now, there will be ocs accepted here, so if you end up submitting one for god knows why, make sure to send it via PM! I like my forms all in one place, it's a hassle, switching in between my private messages and my reviews.***

_***if this even gets reviewed lmao**_

**That being said, I guess I should start the story... Enjoy I guess. c:**

* * *

My eyes flutter opened, and were immediately blinded by the bright light pouring into the room. My head is spinning, and I'm not sure of the date, or the time. For the looks of it, it seems like it's around 4PM.

I sat up in bed, wincing slightly. Getting out of bed was a hassle, and only a downhill struggle trying to get to the bathroom. My stomach seemed to hurt a lot, but I knew it wasn't because I needed to go to the bathroom.

I was impaled with a lead pipe last night. It seems like I regenerated right back in bed. I remember how it happened too. Having a crazy green bear following you around with a lust for blood isn't the most ideal way to end the night. We had went out for ice cream, and unfortunately for me and the other 10 people there, SOMEONE thought it would be a great idea to light up fireworks.

In March of all times.

God, people in this town are idiots sometimes. Then again, I shouldn't be such a hypocrite, I DID go out with Flippy last night... I should've known about the things that could happen; that DID happen.

Of course, it wasn't a date. Nothing like that at all. Just some good ole, one-on-one friend talk. Apparently his parents wanted to come visit, but they were way too busy to come by. Oh well, at least they won't see the destruction he can cause. I mean, it isn't his fault, obviously, but it still gets to you when you realize he's flipping out. Poor guy I guess.

I finally make it into the bathroom, and I gaze into the mirror. Good lord, my hair was an absolute mess. Random pink hairs sticking out in all directions, not to mention a horrible case of dark bags under the eyes. Guess last night wasn't the best night, huh?

I quickly comb my hair into place, and rub my eyes tiredly. I was out late last night after all, I guess that's the cause for these... Things under my eyes. I yawned and shuffled out of the bathroom again. My ability to walk without experiencing pain was coming back, so it was getting much more easy to move around. I go back into my room, quickly take some pain killers and a glass of water, and check on my phone. I saw at least three missed calls, all from different people. They can wait. Right now, I need to get dressed and do something at least _remotely_ productive today. Maybe I'll sit down and write a bit, or clean the house. Maybe I'll fix my garden up outside..? I mean, it's almost April after all, wouldn't mind fixing the garden area out in the backyard before the rainy season comes marching in.

... Maybe I should go check on how Flaky is. I haven't seen her in a bit. Haven't seen at all, actually. Hopefully she's okay.

That's it. I'm heading to her house! I'll even bring some cake I made yesterday!

Yea... I'll just go see her.

* * *

With a hop, kick and skip, Giggles was out the door. She had her usual red bow placed neatly on her head, as well as a light jacket on. In her arms was a picnic basket, and in her pocket was her phone, which occasionally poked out a bit from it. Her fur was a soft pink color, with a lighter patch going down the middle of her head to her nose. A wonderful, sweet and cheerful chipmunk with a bit of a shy demeanor. She was 17 years old, and was full of energy. On her way to Flaky's house, she picked up tulips, and was cautions as to not pick any roses by accident. It was a crisp March afternoon, and the temperature was starting to descend slowly.

On her way, she encountered many of her friends, but she mostly paid no mind to them. After all, today was more of a 'hang out with one person' day. Finally reaching the front door of Flaky's house, she knocked gently, rocking back and forth on her heels and toes patiently.

Suddenly, the door creaked open a bit. Flaky peered out the crack before sighing and opening the door. Flaky was a year older then Giggles, and was a red porcupine with white flakes scattered around her quills. Despite being 18 already, she was very cautious and timid, some could even say scared. She had a soft, sweet voice, and was most likely the most timid person you would meet. Of course, that didn't mean she didn't act brave from time to time, but most of the time, she was fairly shy and quite. Also a bit of a hazard, since her quills were so sharp that they could pierce through a person.

Currently, though, there was a comb stuck to her quills, as well as plastic bag. She looked pretty embarrassed, and she shuffled a bit in her place, hoping Giggled wouldn't laugh. She looked on timidly, waiting for Giggles to say something. It was obvious that she had to say the first thing between the two girls.

"... Hi!" Flaky sputtered, blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"Hey! Uh... What's with the... Getup?" Giggles asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. Flaky blushed darker.

"I-it's nothing! Nothing at a-all! I was... Just trying to do something.." Flaky mumbled, as she played around with the comb in her quills. She tried yanking the comb out, to no avail. Giggles smiles and let out a small laugh. She placed the basket down and reached up, gently wiggling the comb right out. Flaky smiled nervously, and gave a small, bashful laugh.

"A-aha, thank you...! Would you like to come in..?"

Giggles nodded, picking the basket up again. She walked right inside, Flaky closing the door behind the two. Flaky's home was quite cozy, the curtains let in a warm, green color, and the lights brightened the room up. Giggles placed the basket down on the counter, and quickly plopped down next to Flaky on the couch.

"... So what were you doing with the comb?" Giggles asked teasingly, Flaky pouted a bit, looking away shyly.

"I w-was trying... To sort of... Dye my quills. J-just to see how it looked like of course!" She stuttered loudly, flailing her arms a bit. Giggles smiled.

"Oh, well if that's all you were trying to do, I don't see why you would need to be so embarrassed about it!"

Flaky looked back at Giggles, tears forming in her eyes a bit. She smiled softly, before nodding. "Y-you're right, I shouldn't be so shy about this. A-after all, it was just an experiment! Aha! Not like I was going to keep my quills that color!"

Giggles giggled softly, she fixed her bow, and patted Flaky's head cautiously. "That's the spirit, Flakes! So, what do you-"

_Brrrrrr... Brrrrrr..._

The loud buzzing from Giggle's phone cut her off. The two both looked at each other, before Flaky signaled her to pick up the phone. In a hurry, Giggles took it out and answered the call.

"H-hello...?"

_"U-uh, hello? Hellooooooo? You there, cute stuff?"_

Giggles huffed a bit, and her cheeks burned up into a rosey red color. It was Cuddles.

"What is it, Cuddles?"

_"You won't believe what I found, Giggles! Say, is Flaky with you there..? Maybe Petunia or Toothy too...? How about Lily-"_

"Flaky's with me. The others are probably off doing their own thing. What did you find..?"

_"It's a surprise, silly! Come on, gather up a ton of our friends! I have to seriously show you guys this! It's absolutely amazing I tell you!"_

"Ah, sure sure, just let me-"

_"Aww, don't tell me you're busy! Come on man, this is really important! Drop whatever it is you're doing and hurry down here with everyone!"_

Before Giggled could answer back, Cuddles had hung up, leaving her in a heated huff. She ended the call and sneered a bit. "Of course you hang up. Such a bad habit you've made..."

Flaky tilted her head in confusion. Giggles got up from her seat, and pulled Flaky up with her. She went over to the coat hangers and grabbed their jackets, passing Flaky hers. "Where are we going?" Flaky asked curiously. Giggles sighed and slipped her jacket on. She put her phone back in her pocket, and grabbed the keys to Flaky's car, tossing it at her. She opened the door and looked back, frowning in annoyance.

"We're gonna go look for people, apparently. Honestly, I wanted to just sit down and eat some cake with you, and look at what happened."

"... What did happen?"

Giggles blinked and turned around, facing Flaky. She sighed and rubbed her head, before smiling a bit. "We're going to go look for our friends, because apparently Cuddles has something to show us."

Flaky frowned nervously.

"Well that can't be good then. It's n-never good... For me at least..."

"I know, Flaky. I know."

The two friends quickly hurried out the house, locking it behind them. They quickly ran down to the main part of town, looking for people to invite to wherever Cuddles was currently at. The two girls had no idea that this small, almost meaningless adventure would change things for the both of them, for whoever went with them, really.

Surely, this would be over quick, they thought. Surely, this won't be anything too serious.

Oh, how wrong they were.

* * *

**GOD. I hope that's long enough to catch people's attention/interest. ono''**

**Anyways, yea! There is is you guys! Chapter one, or more appropriately, the beginning, of our Happy Nerd Friends' adventure into... Well, you'll see.**

**I did mention that I would be taking in OCS to be included into this mess of a story, and I am! Here's the tiny little form for you guys, I guess.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Species:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Flaws: (What I mean by this is like, I guess the things that sort of define them. Kind of how Flippy flips out, or how Flaky is scared of multiple things/goes a bit mad when she's isolated and the like, or even how Lammy's pickle friend kills people and she takes the blame, stuff like that! (come to think of it I feel like isn't even real, and that Lammy just uses him as an excuse for her accidentally killing people without meaning it, kind of like an imaginary friend and all bUT ANYWAYS-))((this also includes fears ahah, you should probably erase all this after..-))**

**Friends/Enemies:**

**Others: ((things they tend to carry around, things they like, random facts and the like uvu ))**

**And that's pretty much it. Didn't ask for a bio since I really won't be needing any of that, not unless I specifically go out of my way to ask you. **

**That's pretty much it for now! Hopefully someone out there reads this oh jeez, it's been so long!**

**Well anyways, I guess I should go on and post this now...**

**Cheers!**


	2. Companion

**WOAH. Okay.**

**I actually got some OCs in, which is a shock in itself, so thank you guys for all of these little rascals!**

**OF course, I still will be accepting OCs, maybe up to the four chapter. Any OCs after that will probably not be added. Most likely. Almost positively. So you basically have two more chapters to add your OCs, if you're just now reading this when it's uploaded.**

**That being said, I got a fair amount of OCs, which is nice. Combined with the Tree Friends being used in this story, it's plenty enough for the story. I think.**

**Okay, enough wasting time. Let's get into the second chapter.**

* * *

"Look at me. Does it look like I'm pleased right now? Because I'm not."

"Come on, I said I'm sorry. No need to be so stingy..."

Galletas sighed, wiggling around tiredly. Currently, the 18 year old cat was dangling from a pole from the hood of his yellow sweater. His fur was a soft, light brown color, his eyes were a slightly darker shade of brown and the tip of his tail was white. His hair was the same color as his eyes, and it was currently an absolute mess.

Looking up at him were two tree friends, one of them was called Limit, and like Galletas he was 18 as well. He was a bunny with soft yellow fur and messy black hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt, and a black scarf and swayed in the wind. His eyes were light blue and there was a lightning bolt shaped scar right under his left eye. The other Tree Friend was Boony, a 23 year old wolf with grey fur, a black Mohawk, and tail. He was wearing a black and red plaid shirt, and he was currently giving a worried glance up at Galletas, while consistently looking back at Limit angrily.

"Get him down from there already," Boony started, "He looks like he's in pain! Being hung by the hood of your sweater seems painful."

"Oh please, he's used to getting choked like that. Right Galletas?" Limit asked teasingly, Galletas glared angrily.

"Shut up."

Limit laughed a little before floating up, he picked up Galletas and started to descend back to the ground slowly. He looks at Galletas and smiled cheekily, the boy just sneered right back in annoyance.

"Did you really have to do that to him, Limit?" Boony asked wonderingly, Limit just shrugged. "Hey," he said with a cocky grin, "He was the one who struggled his way out of my hands. At least he didn't snap his neck, right?"

"..."

Boony just shook his head and turned away. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Giggles and Flaky walking down the street, with a huge group of Tree Friends following closely behind. He tilted his head in curiosity, and made his way down the street to see what all the fuss was about. Limit picked Galletas up and followed him, humming softly to himself. Galletas slowly slid away from Limit's grip, and started to walk on his own. He ran up to the group, and started to look around in curiosity. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his sweater sleeve, and heard a soft giggle.

"Hey there Galletas! Nice to see you out alone for once!"

Galletas spun around, walking backwards. He smiled as he realized it was Nikki. Nikki was a bit older than him, being 24 years old. She was a black and white fox, with white fur on her body, black fur on her arms and legs, and a tail with a white tip. She smiled and patted his head. "I'm a bit surprised, U isn't out here with you being a creep!" She smiled, gently nudging his arm, Galletas looked away shyly.

"I-i mean, he WAS here with me... He left though... I haven't seen him in a good hour." Galletas huffed, his cheeks puffing up slightly. Nikki frowned a bit. "Oh, and why do you think that is?" She asked, Galletas shrugged.

"... Maybe he's hanging out with some other guy!"

"... Don't say that."

Nikki laughed slightly, rubbing her head a bit. "S-sorry about that, I was just assuming is all!" She said, furrowing her eyebrows a bit, Galletas nodded a bit. "I know."

The two started to walk along with the group, which started to gradually grow larger and larger. By the time they reached their destined location, there was a good amount of people there. Among these people was a 24 year old fox named Samiee. He had orange fur with white tipped limbs, he had a black scarf wrapped neatly around his neck, and British styled glasses. He looked around quietly, trying to look for someone to talk to. He swayed his tail a bit, as he noticed a familiar tree friend out of the corner of his eye. His eyes narrowed a bit at the anteater, who was talking with Limit and Nikki about a new invention he has recently made.

This anteater in particular was Sniffles, he had a small box in his hands, and a notepad in the other. He had periwinkle colored fur, and he wore circular glasses which helped him see. Samiee frowned a bit, watching as Sniffles demonstrated the invention to the two Tree Friends, who seemed astonished and thrilled with the invention. Galletas peered from around Flaky, he raised an eyebrow and watched the fox get a bit agitated. He walked up to him and poked his shoulder gently, causing the fox to jump and yelp.

"O-oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Galletas stammered, Samiee took in a deep breath, realizing it was only him. He smiled gently and patted his head, making Galletas pout a bit.

"It's okay! You didn't scare me at all!" Samiee said with a reassuring smile, Galletas frowned.

"Pretty sure you just yelped like a little girl right there, Samiee."

"Nope, not at all! I have no idea what your talking about, Galletas."

Galletas shrugged a bit, and watched as Samiee went back to watching Sniffles, a very noticeable glare on his face. "You know, you could just ignore him. No need to stare at him if you don't like him." Galletas suggested, Samiee looked back at him, his tail twitching.

"I guess that's true..."

"So then... Do you wanna come and look for U with me?"

"No thank you."

Galletas' ears flopped at Samiee's sudden sternness, he looked away shyly and nodded. "It's okay, sorry for asking. I'll just go look for him now!" He said, fumbling with his sleeve, Samiee nodded, not turning his gaze away from Sniffles.

Galletas shrugged, and he started to wander around into the forest. He passed by a particular duo, who were currently talking with Flaky and Flippy. The names of the two were Scarecrow and Raven. Scarecrow was an 18 year old fox, with pale grey fur, a fully white tail, and black messy hair. He has strings in his mouth, hence the name, and he had green eyes. His outfit consisted of a t-shirt with a Pink Floyd symbol, dog tags, torn black jeans and black sneakers. He also had a tattoo of a crow on his arm. He looked quite angry.

Raven on the other hand was a black furred cat, the same age was Scarecrow as well. She had dark grey eyes, black hair that's partially dyed red. Her outfit consisted of a Nirvana T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and grey sneakers. She had a tattoo that said "Halloween" on her right arm, and had a small scar over her right eye. In her midsection, she had a scar as well.

Flippy was your average military bear, and had light green fur, wore a beret, military clothing and dog tags. He raised an eyebrow at Scarecrow, who seemed to be a bit peeved at the moment.

"You know, if you hadn't ran over here, you would've still had your hat."

"Oh, be quiet you. I'll just have to go look for it some other time."

Flippy shrugged, fixing his beret slightly. He smiled at Raven, who just chuckled. "It's okay, I'll go look for it real quick, okay? No need to be so 'pouty' about it, Scarecrow." She said, brushing her hair back, she quickly went back out into the main street, looking around for his hat. Scarecrow just sighed and rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "God, today just had to be windy. Whatever. Also, when the hell is Cuddles going to come out? It's been a good half hour now." Scarecrow said, a slight scowl on his face. Flippy shrugged.

"I t-think he said he was about to come out. Hopefully it'll be soon enough... It's almost night time!" She said, with a slight stammer. Flippy nodded. "That's true, I'm not going to be standing out here until 9pm. I need to sleep after all." He said with his arms crossed and head tossed back like a diva. Flaky giggled.

"You really are silly, you know that?"

"Yea, I know."

Meanwhile, back with Galletas, his search wasn't going to well. However, he did find a particular beaver, who decided to accompany him on his search for this 'U' person. His name was Sean, and he was 19. He had sky blue fur, and bright red hair. His ears were hidden well under his hair, and he wore a random band t-shirt and blue jeans. Galletas hopped over logs and fallen trees, frowning more and more. Sean raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe he's looking for you and can't find you because we keep on moving. Maybe we should just sit down for a while..?" Sean suggested, Galletas show a glare right at him. "I'm not stopping until I find him, he's been doing this a lot since I've been able to leave the house freely! He leaves for like 4 hours straight! And then _he_ shows up..." Galletas sneered a bit, before sliding down the tree trunk he had climbed. He motioned Sean to follow him back to where the group was. Sean only tilted his head in confusion.

"Who's he?"

Galletas sighed and brushed his hair back, he pouted in annoyance and kicked a rock away. "Some flying bastard that looks just like U. I bet it is him, he's just not telling me because he doesn't want to upset me or something. Even though him not telling me is upsetting me even more."

Sean snickered. "U? Flying? You okay up there, Galletas? Seems like you've let a few bolts loose." He said teasingly, Galletas hissed angrily.

"No, I'm NOT insane, if you were wondering Sean. Hell, the whole town thinks it's him! The black fur, the one, glowing green eye. Even the TAIL. God, if you don't see that then why even comment on it?" Galletas said with a snarky tone, Sean frowned. "Well geez, didn't think it was such a huge deal for you." He said with a noticeable distaste in his voice. Galletas frowned sadly.

"Sorry... I guess I'm getting a bit too worked up over this, huh?"

"Yea you are."

The cookie cat just rolled his eyes a bit. Suddenly, there was a rustle from a bush, and from it came a rather angry looking flying squirrel. He was 18 years old, had purple fur, and had dog tags dangling from his neck. In his hands was a green mask, which he quickly hid inside his tail when he noticed Sean and Galletas walking towards him. He frowned a bit, eying Galletas slightly.

"Hi there Arkin!" Galletas said with a nervous smile, Arkin glanced at him briefly before waving. "Uh.. Hi." He said in an annoyed voice, Galletas' ears flopped down a bit in discomfort. "U-um, you didn't happen to see U, huh?" He asked shyly, Arkin shook his head, an angry expression clear on his face. Galletas nodded. "O-oh, okay! Thank you anyways!" He said quickly, he grabbed Sean's hand and quickly lead him back towards the group, Sean questioning Galletas' sudden nervousness. Arkin just watched as they ran off. He said and took the mask out again, frowning a bit.

"You know, you'd think they'd be a bit more grateful..." He mumbled to himself, he hid the mask again before floating off, following the two curiously.

Back where the group was, there was loud shouting between two individuals. One of them was a raccoon named Lily. She was 20 years old, had dark grey hair, and white fur. Her tail consisted of white and soft pink, jagged lines, and her arms and legs had pink furred lines, almost like bracelets. She wore a white dress, gold bracelets on each wrist, and her eyes were a lavender color. The person she was arguing was U, a cat like creature on an unknown age. He had black fur, and a rather long tail, that was extra fluffy at the tip. He had an eye patch which covered his right eye, and had a green eye which was glowing slightly at the moment. He wore night vision goggles and a turtle necklace, and his fingers were actually jagged, metal claws.

"What the hell you you mean you don't know where he is? He is your boyfriend, right? A bit irresponsible if you ask me! Wouldn't be surprised if he was dead already!" Lily snarled angrily.

"Shut the fuck up, I know where he is. Why do you even care anyways? Not like you cared about him!" U retaliated, jabbing her slightly, Lily frowned.

"Oh, so you do know where he is? Tell me then, why isn't he with you? Hmm? Are you just lying to cover up the fact that you're a shit boyfriend?!" She hissed back, jabbing his chest back with force. U's eye glowed a bit more.

"I am NOT a shit boyfriend, I know where he fucking is! Besides, look at who you're calling a shit boyfriend! Arkin doesn't even know about the shit you do when he's gone!" U sneered, jabbing back at her with greater force, Lily's eye twitching in anger, she was about to shout back, before being stopped by a particular blue flying squirrel.

"Now now Lily", Splendid said, almost cooing, "You shouldn't argue with people like this! It's very unladylike!" He said, grinning a bit. Lily punched his arm, causing him to flinch in pain.

"Don't you fucking coo at me you asshole, I argue with whoever the hell I want to argue with!" She shouted, Splendid's ears flopped down a bit. "Alright alright, jeez. No need to be so harsh."

"Fuck you."

U rolled his eye at the two, who started to bicker amongst themselves. He's tail twitched as he spotted Galletas come back out from the forest, along with Sean and Arkin. He quickly slid over to him, and wrapped his tail around the boy's waist before picking him up. Galletas only looked up at him and pouted a bit.

Suddenly, Cuddles emerged from the large group of bushes in front of the crowd, grinning widely. Behind him was a 16 year old bunny with soft yellow fur and black hair, long and tied into two, long pony tails. She wore a white t-shirt, and two gold bracelets with a diamond embedded in each. Her name was Bunny, and her face just spelled mischief. Toothy was there as well, he was a purple furred beaver, and he currently had a small blanket wrapped around him. Cuddles on the other had had a sweater on, and a hat on as well. He was a rabbit and was around 17, just like Toothy, and he had yellow fur as well.

"Hey! Hi! Okay, uh... I called you all out here today because I've made a rather neat find!" He said enthusiastically, the Tree Friends chattered amongst themselves, wondering what it was that he found. Cuddles shuffled the bushes away, revealing a large, abandoned mansion. The Tree Friends stared wonderingly, was this the big find? What did this even mean?

"You see! It's an abandoned building! Apparently a part of this town before the forest grew more and hid it away in here!" He said with a bright smile, Arkin raised an eyebrow. "What's so special about the building?" He asked, floating next to Lily, who just kept staring at the building in suspicion. Cuddles grinned. "Glad you asked" He said with an attitude.

"You see, this isn't just your ordinary house! It's supposedly the house where the idol originated from! Do you know what that means?"

The crowd shook their heads.

"Me neither!" Cuddles with with a smile, "That's why we're going to explore it! All of us!"

"I wouldn't even go in there if it were for a million dollars." Sniffles with, frowning a bit, Cuddles just crossed his arms and tapped his foot against the ground. "No one is asking for your opinion, Sniffles, and frankly, you should be excited about this! We could find a load of stuff in here! Come on you guys, lets go inside and check it out for a bit!"

There was a hushed whisper amongst the group, all of skepticism and doubtfulness.

Cuddles frowned. "You know, you guys suck sometimes."

The crowd started to chatter amongst themselves again, Cuddles joining in with them, along with Bunny and Toothy. From a tree, a suspicious looking shadow watched over them, giggling at their comments. Lily walked over to Galletas, pulling him aside. They talked in a hushed tone, away from the group. The person just giggled at their conversation. It was amusing to her, knowing that they knew what was to come. An impending doom, but not one they had expected. A small doll suddenly crawled up to the suspicious figure. It was a raccoon doll, that was grey, with red stripes on its ears and tail. It wore a blue dress and it had long, brown hair made from curly yarn. Her arms had stitches on them, as well as her legs. She had no mouth, and she had rosy red cheeks sewn onto her face, as well as two, black buttons. The doll waved its arms in joy, letting out a muffled giggle, almost as if to be eager for the upcoming events. The figure just patted it's head.

"I know, my dear companion," she began in a soft, almost sinister tone, "the time will soon come, so don't fret. Here, let me just put things into motion already."

The figure reached her hand out towards the crowd, a soft, red glow swirling around her hand. Suddenly, the group fell silent, almost as if to suddenly lose control over their own bodies. They all started to walked towards the mansion, acting normally, yet with an unnatural vibe. Smiles and laughter all around, yet they didn't notice that they had entered the building by then. The doors suddenly closed, and they all suddenly came back to their senses. A commotion soon erupted, questions were being asked, yet no answers were given. The figure just watched from the window, giggling at her work. The doll tugged on her arm, giving a sad expression. The figure frowned a bit. "What, you worried you missed some people? Don't. We'll be able to just plop them right into the house. After all, it's not like they're going to be able to leave. They're out little rats now, we can do as we please with them." She said reasurringly, the doll let out a joyful giggle and spun around the figure, who just beamed brightly.

"There is no leaving now for them, my dear companion."

* * *

**OKAY WOW. THIS TOOK REALLY LONG TO WRITE OUT AND I THINK IT'S BECAUSE OF THE OC INTRODUCTIONS WOW-**

**Sorry this chapter is very filler like, at least something happened at the end I guess ;o;'''**

**Don't worry if you submit your OC late, again, you have two more chapters to do it, and they'll end up in the house like the others. Or maybe not. hueheuehuheue-**

**Anyways, I hope I didn't get any OC descriptions wrong, holy jeez this took like three hours to write. **

**I hope you guys liked the chapter I guess, and I hope your OCs arent too OOC ;A;!**

**Well bye for now I guess, I'll probably update the story on sunday or monday, it depends uvu;;;**

**Cheers! ;v;!**


	3. Hat

**Oh geez. Oh god. I feel bad for not updating on the scheduled day, a lot of things happened and I didn't get the time to do this! ono!**

**I'm sorry for this going up so late! Here here, take it! Take it and RUN.**

**Enjoy ;-;'''**

* * *

I started to ponder a bit to myself, I was more confused than I was scared or angry. In the midst of everyone yelling and arguing, I wandered a bit into the mansion. Was it a mansion? It seemed more like a very large house. Whatever.

The walls were covered with an old, 60's styled wallpaper. It was a dull yellow, and it had soft rosy pink flowers on it, in an interesting pattern. The floors were made of wood, and creaked loudly as one walked around. There was a slight sweet smell, almost like someone was baking a pie...? That couldn't be, it's an abandoned house. I shrugged it off, I didn't want to know what it was that was giving off that smell. I ran my fingers along the walls a bit, grossed out by the dust that was on the walls. I wonder if Petunia was in here with us, I didn't really see her in the crowd. With the shape this house is in, I really hope she isn't.

I don't even remember walking into the house willingly, I just remember watching Cuddles talk and then, seconds later, the door closed behind us and we just kind of... Noticed where we were. Not even Cuddles knows how we got in here! It's really suspicious sounding, but weirder things have happened, so I'm not too worried about it. I walked deeper into the house, the lighting getting a bit dimmer and dimmer, and atmosphere darker and darker. I started to get chills up my spine, warning me to just turn back and walk back to the group of angry and confused Tree Friends.

So I do, just because I decided to trust my guts this time.

Getting back there took much longer than going down the hallway, but when I did get back I noticed that everyone was quiet and slightly calmed. Cuddles was in the middle of them, his arms crossed sternly. I watched on wonderingly, my bow flopping down to the side annoyingly...

* * *

"Alright you guys, instead of freaking out over suddenly appearing in the house, why not take the opportunity to explore, right?" Cuddles said with a stern "leader" voice, a couple of groans were heard from the crowd, making the rabbit frown in frustration.

"Well, you're just going to have to anyways, because I'm not going to let anyone leave!" He yelled, stomping his foot down in protest. There was a moment of silence in between the crowd and Cuddles. There was obviously some people who just wanted to leave, but it was as if something kept them from acting on it. Eventually, the group just dispersed into small groups, or just by themselves. Giggles noticed Flippy walking off towards the staircase that lead downstairs, with three other Tree Friends. Shrugging, she followed them downstairs, catching up with one of them, being Galletas. The other two that were in the group were Nikki, and unsurprisingly, U.

"Sooo, where are you guys going?" Giggles asked lowly, nudging Galletas, who looked over to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Honestly? I don't know, he just told us that he really wanted to come down here. I don't blame him, judging by the doors it's probably a really big room!" Galletas said enthusiastically, Giggles laughed a bit.

"And what if it's just something ordinary, like a closet?"

"... Then maybe we'll just find a body or something!"

Nikki stopped mid way down the stairs, looking up at the two, her eyes wide. "Do you really think we'll find a body there..?" She asked curiously

Galletas just shrugged, as if the comment wasn't disturbing. Giggles rubbed her head a bit in awkwardness, fixing her bow into place. "He was just kidding, Nikki." Giggles said reassuringly, by then the whole group had stopped in the middle of the staircase.

"Well, we actually COULD find a body, it is a pretty old house after all..." Flippy mumbled in a dark, low tone. Giggles flinched a bit.

"Oh yea, we can also just find a bunch of books there or something..!" She rebutted, making Flippy chuckle a bit.

"... You guys are fucking weird."

U frowned, an annoyed expression stapled on his face. The rest of the group just shrugged, and kept on going down the stairs. When they finally reached the doors, Galletas pushed them open dramatically. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind hit them all, blinding them all briefly. The five Tree Friends walked inside cautiously, Giggles holding onto Nikki and Flippy in fear and Galletas holding onto U's arm, who just blinked with a blunt, bored expression. Flippy fumbled around the dark room's walls, looking for a switch. Finally, he found one, and he quickly flipped it up.

The whole room lit up with dim, almost dying lights. It was a large library, that went up three floors, from the basement up to the second floor probably. The bookshelves were filled to the brim with books, both big and small. There were old, wooden tables with intricate designs etched into them all, the chairs as well. The walls had a warm, dark red colored wallpaper on them, with the design being small doll like creatures on them, almost like an elaborate painting. They all looked very similar to the Tree Friends, which was a bit off putting. The lights were all in chandeliers, and there was an actual reception desk there.

It was an breathtaking sight, and if the lights weren't so dim, it would've been much more beautiful. It seemed the brightest lights were coming from the very last floor, and the darkest ones were down on the basement floor. Out of the corner of his eye, Galletas spotted a soft, yellow light down one of the rows of books. Without a second thought, he let go of U's arm and started to follow it. The other four, not noticing, kept looking up and around the room quietly.

"... There are a lot of books here..." U murmured.

"Well no shit, smarts." Flippy replied jokingly, earning a growl from the tall creature, making him flinch a bit in fear.

"... Hey Galletas, what do you think about this place..? ... Galletas?"

Nikki looked around, the nervousness in her voice rising a bit. Flippy and Giggles watched on as she grew worried over the cookie cat, who was just with them a mere minute or two ago. U sighed out, his tail jabbing her arm a bit.

"Shut up and calm down, dammit. I'll go look for him." He said bluntly, his eye glowing softly. It was actually almost as bright as the dim lights of the basement floor. He quickly disappeared in between the bookshelves, leaving the other three to explore the area. Nikki picked books off the shelves, flipping through them curiously before placing them back. Giggles and Flippy looked around the reception table, which had a bunch of books under the shelves below, and lamps with actual functioning light bulbs. Turning them on, the noticed that there was a small trapdoor that most likely led to some random room. Shrugging it off, the messed around with the books and stamps that were there, as well as an old typewriter that had an unfinished letter still there. The paper was yellow, and was ripping slightly.

"... Should we read it?" Flippy asked.

"Nah. Just leave it there, not like it'll benefit us later, right?" Giggles replied, turning the page to an old magazine that was dated to a random month in 1971.

Flippy looked at the paper, his ears twitching. He frowned a bit and took the paper out carefully, rolling it up and hiding it under his hat. He'll just have to read it later. He looked around, and spotted the same yellow light that Galletas was following. Something snapped inside of him, and he began to follow it curiously, his eyes glossed over slightly. He followed it deeper and deeper into the library, ultimately leading him to a small office, where Galletas was searching through. He looked up and tilted his head as he walked in. "Ah, hi Flippy!" He said enthusiastically.

Flippy's eyes blinked, and he quickly looked around nervously. "Ah! Where the hell am I?!" He asked frantically.

"I don't know! But isn't this place cool? Just look at what I found!" He said cheerfully as he pulled out a book with a lock on it. Flippy tilted his head in curiosity.

The book was hardcover and was lined with leather. The center was red and had a now blurred picture, possibly a drawing. He ran his fingers along it and flinched at how cold it was. Galletas smiled fondly.

"It's locked, but I'm sure I'll be able to pick it and unlock it! Soon I'll be able to read what's in here!" He said cheerfully.

"But... Why do you want to read what's in there..?" Flippy asked curiously, Galletas blinked a bit, his smile fading.

"I... I don't know, really. I guess I'm just attracted to it?" He said with an unsure tone, Flippy shrugged.

"Well, whatever you say I guess. Say, U came looking for you, he didn't find you or something?"

Galletas frowned a bit, shaking his head. His ears flopped down in worry, and with the book, he ran out the room. "U..?! Where are you..?" He yelled out, but with no response.

An eerie feeling fell over the two Tree Friends, almost like a feeling of not being able to leave. It was an odd feeling, a sudden one.

"I guess.. We should just walk back together?" Flippy suggested, earning a small nod from Galletas. The two walked out of the room, the book still in Galletas' hand. Without noticing, Galletas wrapped his tail around Flippy's arm, who just shrugged off the sudden motion. The two continued to walk in slience, a few frustrated whines coming from Galletas whenever he tried to pick the lock to no avail.

"... You know what would be unfortunate? If U found us walking back together."

"Why would the be unfortunate, Flippy?"

"Well, you know, it's just the two of us and stuff, and we're all alone in a random part of the library, and I mean you know, it's with me of all people..."

"... What in gods name are you suggesting, Flippy?"

Galletas stopped, unwrapping his tail from Flippy's arm. He stood in front of him with his arms crossed and a slightly scowling expression on his face. Flippy blushed and looked away in embarrassment, he took his hat off and fumbled with it.

"That's not what I mean, i-idiot! I mean, no, you're not an idiot I just-"

"Flippy?"

"Yea..?"

"I know what you meant, I was just messing with you silly."

Flippy stopped wringing his hat, he frowned and sternly put it back on his head. He was about to say something, when all of a sudden the lights went out. The two screamed a bit in fear and hugged each other, looking around quietly.

"Okay, okay this isn't the kind of exploring I wanted to do, not at all..!"

* * *

Boony frowned a bit, looking around the small room that he had found a few minutes ago. It was filled with dolls from top to bottom, they resembled random Tree Friends, and the walls were a pale blue color. It was a bit eerie, since the windows were shut, yet the hole filled curtains swayed around gently. He walked in slowly, picking up one of the dolls on the way. It was a baby yellow rabbit with a black pirate eye patch on it, and a long black dress that covered the rest of its body. It had short black hair and it was holding a bloody looking bat in its hands. Boony raised an eyebrow in question. The doll reminded him of someone who was in the group with him, but it didn't really bother him much. He walked deeper into the room, his ears twitching as he heard shuffling behind him. He turned around to see Scarecrow and Sean, who were looking at him quietly. Behind them was Toothy and Cuddles, who were peering into the room as well.

"... How long have you four been standing there?" Boony asked, a slightly confused tone hinting itself in his voice, Cuddles laughed a bit and walked into the room.

"Long enough to know that you found one of the creepiest rooms I've seen so far! Look at all these dolls! It's really weird!" Cuddles cheered, picking up one of the dolls. It was a white rabbit with a fancy looking bow strapped around its neck, and a small star in it's hand. Cuddles tilted his head and raised the doll up, observing it closely. "Huh, I've never seen a person who looks like this before, kind of weird really." Cuddles said with a questioning stare.

"Well of course not, they're probably dolls of old, dead people." Scarecrow said, picking up an orange fox in his hand. It was covered in scars, and it held a long sword in its hand that was shattered. It's expression was a sad one, and its stitched on eyes showed it, despite it only being buttons. Scarecrow frowned and dropped it quickly.

"I wouldn't call it creepy, it's more... Sad. I mean, all these dolls this little kid had. Probably didn't have much friends now did she? Or he." Boony replied, fumbling with the rabbit in his hands. Toothy picked up a soft green kitten with patches of different shades of pink on its arms and legs. The hair was black, and it seemed like it was holding something, but was torn off rather forcefully.

"I actually have to agree with that. This whole house is sad, actually. Almost as if something really tragic happened here, you know?" Toothy said with fear in his voice, Cuddles tilted his head. "What do you mean 'something tragic'? Like, a death or murder or something?" He asked, Toothy nodded.

The group fell silent, as they looked down at the dolls in their hands. Boony frowned a bit, as he felt the stares of the dolls looking down at him. He scowled a bit and dropped the doll, walking out of the room quickly. The others did the same, except Toothy, who stood in the middle of the room. He looked at the dolls quietly, one in particular catching his eye. It was a light brown cat, with dark brown hair and scratches all over its plush body. The cotton poked out of its cuts, and it held a small stick its hand. He stared down at the two dolls before walking out the door with them. He smiled a little.

"I really like you two..."

He made his way downstairs to the entrance, where he noticed a small group surrounding the door. Getting closer to them, he noticed that Arkin was messing around with the door. He frowned a bit, observing them from a far. The group consisted of Lily, Sean, Bunny, Limit, and Lammy. Lifty and Shifty watched on as well, snickering at Arkin's failed attempts at opening the door.

"What the hell is he doing?"

Toothy flinched a bit, and looked behind him. A small blush of shyness etched itself on his face, and he looked up at the floating flying squirrel above him. It was Splendid, and he looked a bit angry.

"Ah, I don't know S-Splendid..." Toothy said, fidgeting a bit, Splendid landed next to Toothy, his hands on his hips. He walked up to the group, who just watched Arkin struggle with the door. He tapped Lily's shoulder lightly, making her flinch and turn around quickly.

"Oh, it's just you Splendid." She said with a small pout, Splendid nodded.

"Yea, it's me. So uh... What's Dumbass McGee doing over here?" He asked sternly, earning an angry glare from the other flying squirrel. Lily laughed a bit.

"Oh, um, he's trying to open the doors. They're pretty shut, they won't budge at all. Kind of worrying really." She said with a smile, Splendid rolled his eyes a bit. "I see, has he tried opening the door like a CIVIL person?" He asked with a slight attitude in his voice, Lily nodded.

"Ah, if it makes him seem a bit less crazy, Limit tried to do the same thing before him!" Bunny said reassuringly, Limit looked away in a huff.

"Okay, yea, I was doing it too, but it was for a good reason! It's almost 6pm!" Limit said, flailing his arms a bit.

"He isn't lying, it actually is almost 6, we need to go home already!" Sean said, adding onto Limit's comment. Splendid rubbed his temples a bit.

"Alright, well, why not just find another way out of here? Like, through a window maybe..?" He said, Lammy shook her head.

"We can't leave through the windows, we can't break them and the windows won't budge open! It's like something is keeping us in here!" She whined, Lifty and Shifty nodded. "We even tried going through the door in the kitchen and it wouldn't budge for diddly squat, it's really suspicious if you ask me." Lifty said with an angry gaze towards Splendid. Splendid frowned and floated towards the door, shoving Arkin aside. He took in a deep breath and punched the door, causing the wall to shake a bit.

It didn't break.

"You know, your brat of a nephew could've done that as well. Probably would've done it BETTER too, haha!" Shifty laughed obnoxiously, Splendid looked back at him and snarled at him a bit, causing the older brother to scamper behind Lifty.

"Well then, go check around the house for any other potential exits! There's got to be SOMEWHERE that we can get out of!" Splendid yelled loudly, making the crowd flinch slightly.

"I already checked, there's no way we're getting out of here."

Samiee ran down the stairs swiftly, his scarf dragging on the ground slightly. "Everything is just shut, every window, door, just... Closed. I even tried breaking down the walls and they didn't budge. It's like we're trapped in here, like.. Like a box or something"

The small group looked at each other quietly, talking amongst themselves. Splendid floated up to Samiee, stopping in front of him. He crossed his arms and stared down at him.

"... What..?" Samiee asked, his ears flopping down and his eyebrows furrowing. Splendid just sighed and shook his head.

"Guess we're fucked, huh?"

* * *

Raven held Scarecrow's hat in her hand, she was humming a small tone and was a bit excited to get back to everyone, actually. The hat had flown off a bit far from everyone, and it took her some time to find it in a rather tall bush. Her tail swayed and her ears flopped up, but as she got closer and closer, she felt a bit of dread inside of her building up. It's as if something bad had happen, and she was about to see the remains of the massacre. She shrugged the feeling off though, and kept on walking and walking, eventually reaching the sight. She noticed that no one was around, so she went up to the large bushes that covered up the view of the house.

She wiggled her way through, keeping her grip on the hat. She finally reached the end of the bush, and burst right out of it.

"Scarecrow! I found your... Your... Oh..."

Raven's eyes widen in horror at the sight before her, she felt fear all over her, as she finally fully processed the image that was before her.

She dropped the hat, and quickly ran back to town.

* * *

**aAAAH. I FINALLY FINISHED IT. God, you don't know how much time this took, because of things getting in the way and me procrastinating and stuff, it's just all so stupid ono;;;**

**I hope you guys aren't angry with me for updating so damn late! I tried really hard on the chapter, and even though there might be some... Mistakes here and there, at least it's something, right? :33c**

**Well, with that being said I guess I should go on and... End the chapter on a douchdick note. Cliffhangers. EVERYONE LOVES THEM.**

**Cheers!**


End file.
